Diez Años
by Romeo's Caver
Summary: Diez Años habían trascurrido desde que Oz cayó en el Abyss. Diez Años en los que Gil forjó un pasado oscuro, el cual nunca mencionaría. No mientras estuviera cuerdo. Pero en estado de ebriedad no aseguraba nada. Lo peor de todo fue la reacción de Oz cuando se enteró con quien compartió su primer beso Gil.
1. Pasado

**Antes que nada. Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen, esto se hace sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste xD **

**Diez Años.**

**Capítulo I**

**Pasado**

Gil es gentil. Gil es frágil. Siempre ha sido así. Sirve a su amo Oz, pero ¿Por qué? acaso es ¿por lealtad, fidelidad, respeto? Más que eso, es por él cariño que guarda para con él, para con la señorita Ada y el tío Oscar. Porque gracias a Oz pudo sentirse protegido. Después de todo ese es el deber de un amo: proteger a sus subordinados. Así pudo encontrar la luz y calidez de un hogar. Porque Gil sabe que debe proteger a quienes le muestran amabilidad y le hacen sentir que vale más que un simple sirviente y en este caso, Oz fue el primero en demostrarle el cariño que un buen amigo tendría para con él, eso quedó demostrado el día en que Oz Vesallius le pidió que fuese a su ceremonia de mayoría de edad y le colocara la túnica al finalizar la ceremonia. Empero, no como sirviente: como amigo.

Aquel maldito día.

Diez años habían trascurrido ya desde ese día, de la ceremonia. Diez largos años. Y Gil se consideró a sí mismo un idiota, un patético cobarde, luego de haberse reencontrado con Oz. La razón: No poder decir a su amo que él; Gilbert Nightray, quien había hecho un contrato con la cadena de alas negras Raven, había traicionado a la familia Vesallius y a su vez se había convertido en el hombre que era ahora.

Cuando Oz se enteró de que aquel a quien se dirigía como Raven era él, Gil, aquel Gil llorón que conoció hacía quince años, se hallaba ahí junto a su lado, que había esperado todo este tiempo, no pudo aceptar que el hecho de que Gilbert perteneciese a la familia Nightray – con quien la familia Vessalius mantenía una relación irreconocible –, fuese suficiente excusa para cortar aquellos lazos de amistad que ambos: Gil y Oz habían formado cuando fuesen pequeños.

Sin embargo, ahí no terminaba todo. Gilbert le había dicho a Oz que no había mencionado nada con anterioridad porque no quería que Oz se enterara de la persona en que se había convertido.

Y entonces Oz se burló de él.

— _Como en los viejos tiempos. _— Había pensado Gilbert cuando lo oyó.

Pero Oz nunca comprendería la magnitud tras aquellas palabras. Gil había cambiado, lo había hecho.

Gil era frágil. Gil lloraba con facilidad. Lamentablemente, entre más se rompe una persona como Gil, menos fragmentos de un alma cariñosa quedan intactos. Porque cuando se lastima a alguien frágil, pequeñas, casi invisibles fisuras van bordándose a través del cristal hasta volverse grietas por donde el rencor entra, por donde todos los pequeños detalles de un desprecio quedan guardados y van encontrándose unos con otros aumentando la intensidad de la oscuridad.

Oz no comprendía eso. Gil podía serle fiel, podía seguir siendo su amigo y seguir protegiéndole sin importar lo que sea. Pero de todas maneras, había cambiado. Quien sabe cuánta oscuridad habría ya en su interior.

Tal vez por eso también Gilbert servía a Oz, tal vez por eso permitía que su amo se burlase de él con facilidad, que Break también lo tomara como blanco perfecto para molestar, que el conejo estúpido de Alice e inclusive la señorita Sharon tomaran cartas en el asunto cuando se trataba de molestarlo y ser él mismo parte de la actuación fingiendo molestia irreversible. Permitía todo aquello porque quería verlos reír y ver en sus sonrisas la luz que no le permitirá hundirse en la oscuridad. Quería ver en ellos lo que ahora tenía y olvidar el pasado, olvidar la persona que alguna vez fue, olvidar todo lo que hizo durante diez años que lo cambiaron por completo. Quería proteger a su amo a tal grado de olvidarse de él mismo, porque recordar las cosas que hizo cuando nadie le veía, cuando nadie conocido era presencia de esa oscuridad en su corazón que actuaba sinuosa entre las sombras, ahora le causaba miedo. Quería olvidar ese pasado de solo silencio. Él ya no era Gil, era Gilbert Nightray. Sin embargo, por alguna razón el que Oz le llamase Gil le traía buenos recuerdos y esa sensación de calidez de nuevo.

Gilbert sonrió. Sus ojos vueltos agua. En esos momentos no sabía si era Gil el niño llorón, o Gilbert el adulto frívolo. No, seguramente no era ninguno. Solo un simple ebrio a mitad del pasillo que se ponía a filosofar sobre lo poco importante que era sus pasado. En los momentos en que se ponía a pensar en su vida se sentía un egocéntrico. Pero recordar todas las situaciones que vivió en la casa Nightray de alguna manera le hacía sentir tan mal. ¿Enserio aquel era Gil?

Gilbert ya no podía caminar. Se recargó en la pared. El tramo que aún faltaba del pasillo hacía su habitación le parecía eterno. Le parecía demasiado graciosa su situación. Se decía a sí mismo haber sido una persona oscura y frívola cuando no podía soportar si quiera dos vasos de vino sin caer rendido ante ese estado de estupidez. Se tiro al suelo, riendo mientras su vista seguía nublada, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

Por lo menos ahora su amo trataría de protegerse mejor, eso le ponía alegre pero a su vez triste. Oz sabía adaptarse bien a cada situación y junto a Alice parecía que ya nada podría ponerlo triste. Entonces él… ¿Se quedaría atrás? ¿Dónde quedaría su razón para seguir viviendo, aquella que lo haría sentirse necesitado por alguien?

Oz caminaba por el pasillo. Había salido de la habitación de Alice en donde la había dejado dormida. Seguramente todos ya se habían ido a dormir. Solo el velo lunar alumbraba el lugar a través de las ventanas. Bostezó estirando un poco los brazos. El sueño comenzaba a hacer aparición en sus ojos.

De pronto dobló en una esquina y siguió caminando con los ojos entrecerrados cuando sus pies tocaron con algo duro. Oz lo tanteó con el pie para escuchar leves quejidos de molestia. Entonces bostezó de nuevo y abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que aquello que pateaba era la cabeza de Gil.

— ¿Gil? — Preguntó Oz ampliando los ojos, sorprendido. — ¿Qué estás haciendo tirado a mitad del pasillo?

— El pasillo es… — Dijo Gil medio ido por la embriaguez. —… mucho más cómodo que mi cama.

— Ven… te ayudaré… — Dijo agachándose a su lado. Entonces Oz notó las lágrimas en su rostro. Y pensó en Gil llorando en la soledad. ¿Sería causa del alcohol? ¿Y qué tal si no era la primera vez? Pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo ayudó a incorporarse. — Sí te quedas ahí te dolerá la espalda, vamos a tu habitación.

Mientras caminaban nadie decía nada. Por alguna razón, aunque Gil no hiciera sonido alguno, las lágrimas no abandonaban su rostro. Oz no sabía que pensar. Entonces decidió suavizar un poco la situación.

— Oye Gil… y entonces ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso? — Cuestionó recordando aquella misma tarde donde la señorita Sharon lo había golpeado por creerlo un pervertido. — Ya sabes que el mío fue con Alice. Pero ¿Y el tuyo?

Entraron a la habitación, Oz ayudó a Gil a recostarse y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos.

— ¿Mi primer beso, dices? — Repitió Gil sacando un cigarrillo de su gabardina. — ¿Por qué habría de contarte?

— Porque soy tu amigo, soy tu amo y… — Oz lo miró con una atmosfera sombría mientras arrojaba el zapato lejos. — en otras palabras te lo ordeno. — Dijo esto último apretando el tobillo de Gil.

Entonces Gil sonrió. Eso le traía recuerdos. Entonces fingió terror.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te contaré! Aunque debo prevenirte que no me hago responsable de las reacciones que puedas tener.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Verás… — Dijo Gilbert prendiendo su cigarrillo. Aspirando el humo, reteniéndolo— Mi primer beso—. y al fin dejándolo salir. — Fue con la señorita Ada.

Decir que Oz se quedó boquiabierto fue poco. Gil sonrió. De vez en cuando él se daría la libertad de molestar a su amo. Aunque en realidad tampoco mentía.

— ¿CON QUIEN DIJISTE?

**Continúa.**


	2. Miedo

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias a aquellos que se han tomado algo de tiempo para leer mis desvaríos. Aquí otro cap, espero les guste! xD **

**Emm… antes que nada, contiene spoilers del manga, en especial del capítulo 45 XD. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

— _Verás… — Dijo Gilbert prendiendo su cigarrillo. Aspirando el humo, reteniéndolo— Mi primer beso—. y al fin dejándolo salir. — Fue con la señorita Ada._

_Decir que Oz se quedó boquiabierto fue poco. Gil sonrió. De vez en cuando él se daría la libertad de molestar a su amo. Aunque en realidad tampoco mentía._

— _¿CON QUIEN DIJISTE?_

**Diez Años**

**Capítulo II**

**Miedo**

— ¿CON QUIEN DIJISTE? — Cuestionó Oz entre sorprendido, celoso, confuso y además no sabiendo que pensar.

Gil lo miró sorprendido. Frunció el ceño un poco y tomó a Oz de la cabeza, comenzó a inspeccionar sus orejas para concretar que estaban completamente limpias.

— ¿No escuchaste? — Preguntó algo extrañado.

Pero Oz solo lo miraba con ojos que bien podrían compararse con la filosa espada de Break.

— Gil, repítelo. — Dijo Oz muy serio. — ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

El pelinegro volvió a probar de su cigarrillo para luego repetir. — Fue con la señorita Ada. — Dijo tranquilo.

— Gil… ¡Eres un pervertido, espero que ya hayas hecho todo lo que querías hacer en tu vida porque mañana no habrá luz del sol para ti, mujeriego! — Le gritó Oz con un aura aterradora y una sonrisa siniestra. Aunque si lo pensamos mejor el mujeriego en realidad era Oz, ya que se emocionaba mucho con tan solo ver una niña linda como Sharon o Echo… pero dejemos eso de lado.

Oz se abalanzó sobre él, Gil apenas pudo reaccionar y rodó por la cama para esquivarlo, sin embargo cayó al suelo y se golpeó con la mesita de noche.

— Auch. — Dijo antes de empezar a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó el rubio como si le estuviera reclamando. — El que debería estar riéndose soy yo porque te caíste. — Entonces contempló a su sirviente riendo, enserio en esa forma parecía ser el Gil que había conocido hacía tiempo, su manera de reír, en sobarse la cabeza sentado sobre el suelo, todo aparentaba tanta inocencia. Oz estaba maravillado, en verdad el vino tenía mucho efecto en Gil. Oz comenzó a reír con él.

Sin embargo, Gil dejó de reír cuando a su nariz llegó un olor extraño. Como si algo se estuviese quemando. Luego de ello buscó en su mano con el movimiento y abrió los ojos asustado. Miró a Oz riendo encima de su cama sin percatarse que la manta que cubría la misma estaba comenzando a quemarse.

¡Su cigarrillo se le había caído!

— ¡Oz cuidado!

Oz dejó de reír cuando sintió algo caliente sobre su mano.

— ¡Ahhh! — Gritó levantándose bruscamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo del otro lado. Gil tomó la manta y comenzó a pisarla para que el fuego no se esparciera, sin embargo ebrio como estaba sus movimientos eran más torpes y en vez de apaciguar el fuego su pantalón comenzó a quemarse.

— ¡Ahhh! — Fue lo que gritó mientras cojeaba tratando de apagar el fuego con sus manos.

Oz se levantó para ver como el fuego de la manta que yacía en el suelo se esparcía por la alfombra. Entonces corrió para tomarla y sacudirla. Lamentablemente esto hizo que el fuego se traspasara a las cortinas. Cuando Gil pudo terminar de apagar su pantalón vio con horror el fuego y luego miró a Oz, Oz lo miró a él y luego al fuego.

— ¡AHHH! — Gritaron ambos a la vez pero fueron silenciados por Break quien los mojaba con una manguera de agua desde la puerta y rociaba toda la habitación. Ambos, tanto Oz como Gil terminaron completamente empapados.

El sombrerero solo suspiró.

— Dicen que solo los niños y los ebrios dicen la verdad. Por lo visto también son los más torpes.

El rubio y el pelinegro se rascaron la nuca sonriendo algo nerviosos.

— Je, Break gracias por ayudarnos… — Dijo Oz sonriendo algo torpe.

— No me agradezcas a mí, tendrás que pedirle disculpas a la Señorita porque tuve que despertarle para poder apagar el incendio.

Luego de ello Break desapareció junto con la manguera gracias a la ayuda de Eques.

— Hablaremos de esto mañana… — Dijo con un aura sombría antes de desaparecer por el portal que se abrió en el suelo y ambos chicos se respingaron al oírlo.

Luego de que se hubiera ido, ambos suspiraron rendidos.

— Bien, ahora hay que mudarnos la ropa. Iré a mi habitación. — Dijo Oz sonriendo. El agua fría le había quitado el sueño y de paso había hecho que Gil despertara un poco.

— ¿Ah? — Gil se dio cuenta de la situación y el también regresó a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Lo bueno es que su sombrero no se había mojado, apenas hacía unos días lo había mandado a limpiar.

Se colocó su pijama y se dispuso a dormir pero entonces recordó que su cama estaba mojada. De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta.

— ¡Soy yo! — Dijo Oz con una sonrisa desde el otro lado. Cuando Gil abrió Oz vio que este traía una almohada. Lo miró interrogante.

— Dormiré en la sala. — Sentenció Gil.

Oz solo le sonrió y comenzó a seguirlo por el pasillo.

Al llegar a la sala Gil tiró su almohada en el reposabrazos del sofá y se tiró ahí dispuesto a dormir colocando un brazo sobre su frente, pero notó que Oz se había sentado en un sofá frente a él y no dejaba de mirarle.

El pelinegro lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, luego cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Oz tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Quiero saber. — Dijo sin más.

— ¿Eh? — Gil se sentó en el sillón confundido.

— Quiero saber toooodos los detalles. Ahora— Lo miró sagaz. — desembucha.

— ¿Q-Qué? — Gil se sonrojó a más no poder. — N-no sé de q-qué me estás hablando… — Tartamudeó ladeando el rostro.

— Vamos, Ada es mi hermana y tú eres mi sirviente. Tengo derecho a saber _cómo fue_ que sucedió. — Entonces lo miró y sonrió cual gato Chesire. — O si no esta noche no dormirás.

Gil no sabía porque, pero de cierta forma le causaba escalofríos esa sonrisa, gatos, gatos, gatos, todo menos gatos. Tenía que solucionar esto rápido.

Suspiró.

— De acuerdo, te contaré.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo Oz parando oreja.

Gil se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró al techo, pensativo.

— Haber… ¿Hace cuanto fue? — Preguntó recordando. — Creó que alrededor de hace quince o catorce años, yo apenas había comenzado a trabajar como tu sirviente. — Dijo todavía mirando al techo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — A Oz casi le da un infarto. — ¡Ada tenía tres o cuatro años! ¡Gil eres un pedófilo!

— No, ella tenía cinco. Ya recuerdo bien. — Contestó todavía pensativo. Mientras tanto Oz ya estaba tirado en el suelo todo tieso.

— Diablos ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo en ese entonces? No creí que Ada se fuera a enamorar de un pervertido…— Dijo retorciéndose.

_Mientras tanto en la casa Nightray…_

— A… a… ¡achu! — Estornudó Vincent quien estaba sentando en su cama. — Ah… hay mucho polvo en la habitación…

— Y todavía, un pervertido pedófilo Nightray… — Oz se estaba lamentando en el suelo.

— ¡Achu, Achu, Achu! —Volvió a estornudar Vincent sobándose la nariz. — Creó que me resfriaré… perfecto… — Dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

— ¡Dios no he sido un buen hermano, qué vergüenza! — Ya comenzaba a hacer su drama. — ¡Dime Gil! — Dijo arrastrándose a sus pies. El pelinegro lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. — ¡¿Qué hice mal, que fue lo que hice?!

— Estudiar mucho…

— ¡Estudiar mucho! ¡Estudiar…! ¿Eh? — Preguntó confundido.

— Sí, ese día estabas estudiando mucho. Decías que querías… bueno… — Titubeó un poco. — Ser un buen hijo y por eso estudiabas mucho…

— ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

— Bueno… en aquel entonces te quedabas en la biblioteca estudiando. Había ido a servirte el té y me dijiste que no necesitabas nada más que estar solo para poder concentrarte en tu libro. Así que salí de la biblioteca a llevar las tazas a la cocina y me encontré con la señorita Ada.

_+~+~+~Flasback+~+~+_

— _¡Gil juega conmigo! — Dijo la pequeña Ada con una enorme sonrisa. _

— _Pero… señorita Ada. — Dijo Gil algo nervioso. — Yo soy un s-sirviente… usted no debería jugar con alguien como yo… _

— _Vamos Gil. — Le animó casi como suplicando. — Además hay un pequeño secreto que quiero compartir contigo. — Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. — Mi hermano ha estado muy ocupado estudiando que no he podido contarle… _

— _P-pero…_

— _¡Anda, ven conmigo! — Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por los pasillos de la mansión hasta su propia habitación. Gil tenía algo de miedo. No hacía mucho tiempo que había comenzado a trabajar en la mansión Vessaluis y ciertamente todavía no se acostumbraba aún a tener tanta familiaridad y trato como lo tenía con su amo, a con el tío Osca o bien con la señorita Ada._

_Al entrar Ada fue a una esquina de su habitación y le dijo a Gil que se acercara._

— _Me lo encontré el otro día en el jardín y lo traje conmigo, al parecer se lastimó. — Dijo ella refiriéndose a un gatito que se encontraba en una canasta. Este era de color blanco y negro con una patita lastimada. _

— _Señorita Ada…_

— _No le he dicho a mi tío porque no sé que vaya a decirme. — Ella miró a Gil asustada. — Pero se ve muy mal y no sé qué hacer… _

— _Yo creo que debemos llevarlo con él, no creo que lo vaya apartar de ti. — Dijo sonriendo ligeramente. _

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Así es. Vamos… yo te ayudo. — Entonces Gil trató de tomar al gato pero tan pronto este se le acercó el gato saltó y se le subió a la cabeza arañándolo un poco._

— _¡Ah! — Comenzó a correr de aquí para allá con el gato en la cabeza desesperado. — ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! ¡Ayuda! _

_Luego de un rato de estar corriendo el gato saltó a los brazos de Ada y Gil se alejó de él acurrucándose en una esquina desbordando lágrimas._

— _¡No me gustan los gatos, no me gustan los gatos, no me gustan! — Dijo con miedo. _

_Ada lo miró con miedo. Dejó el gato en la canasta y se acercó a Gil agachándose a su lado._

— _¿Estás bien Gil? — Preguntó mirando un rasguño en su mejilla derecha. — No sé ve tan mal… _

_Ada miró las lágrimas que Gil trataba de reprimir y se sintió mal. Así que le abrazó brindándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Uno muy cálido. Gil abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras se sonrojaba._

— _Señorita Ada. — Dijo sorprendido._

— _Así sanará más rápido. — Le sonrió. Gil seguía sonrojado. — Ahora te toca a ti. — Continuó con una sonrisa._

— _¿Ehhh? — Gil se sonrojó todavía más. — S-señorita… _

_Ella se sonrojó un poco y sonrió._

— _Gil, somos amigos ¿No? _

— _Yo… eh… bueno… _

— _Vamos… — Ella le miró con ternura. — Quiero ser tu amiga. — Entonces infló las mejillas de una manera graciosa que a Gil le pareció muy tierna y sonrió. Tímido como era, le dio como respuesta un dulce beso en la mejilla. _

— _Amigos, entonces. — Dijo Gil después de ello con una sonrisa. _

_+~+~+~Fin del Flasback~+~+~+_

— Por suerte el gato no tenía rabia… — Terminó Gil con cierto escalofrío. — Ahora, cada que veo a un gato solo puedo pasarlo por alto recordando ese momento…

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Oz quien estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿O porqué esa expresión?

— Gil. — Dijo Oz tratando de guardar la compostura. — ¿Entiendes a lo que se refiere la expresión "el primer beso" comúnmente?

Gil se rascó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y un mohín dijo:

— Esa era la primera vez que recibía un beso. — Se cruzó de brazos como todo buen ebrio. — Además yo creo… que no importa como sea el primer beso, mientras no sea superficial sino q-que contenga sentimientos hermosos…

Entonces Oz se dio cuenta.

¡Estaba hablando con Gil ebrio! ¡Gil ebrio era equivalente a un Gil menor de catorce años, hasta menos de diez tal vez, un Gil inocente e ingenuo! Sin embargo eso le decepcionó un poco, si bien todavía no le agradaba por completo la idea de su hermana dando pasos más grandes, aún así le hubiese gustado que ella compartiera su primer beso con alguien como Gil, ya que Oz sabía que después de todo Gil no era ningún pervertido y hubiera sido algo bueno para ambos. Sin embargo, ya tenía ese presentimiento de que Gil le respondería algo así. Por eso la respuesta no le afectó tanto.

Y también comprendió que debía ser más directo.

— Bueno, entonces— Le sonrió de manera pícara. — Dime Gilbert ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso _en_ _los labios_?

— ¿Ah? — Gil ya hasta estaba abrazando su almohada, esperando poder dormir. — ¿Mi primer beso en los labios? — Repitió algo ajeno.

Oz asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa, se recargó en la mesita del centro con sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla.

— También fue con la Señorita Ada. — Dijo Gil bostezando. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Oz tirado de espaldas en el suelo.

— Hubieras dicho eso desde un principio… — Susurró Oz con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Gil solo parpadeó algo confundido.

Oz se levantó como un muerto que se levanta de su tumba y miró a Gil con ojos sombríos.

— Dime Gil. — Le dijo con voz de ultratumba. — ¿Porqué si tu primer beso en los labios fue con mi hermana no eres su novio ahora? — O era el efecto del alcohol o enserio a Oz le estaban creciendo las uñas y sus cabellos flotaban en el aire, sin embargo Gil se puso a pensar en su pregunta.

¿Por qué _no _eran novios?

No cabía duda que Gil quería mucho a la señorita Ada, la estimaba demasiado, tanto que cuidaba su sombrero con su propia vida solo por el hecho de haber sido un presente de ella.

Estaría mintiendo si negara que nunca a sentido algo más que afecto por ella.

Entonces ¿Por qué había sido que él había decidido dejar las cosas como eran?

— "_Cuando te conviertas en un Nightray, seguramente tus manos se teñirán de sangre." — _Le había dicho Break cuando Gil había tomado aquella decisión.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a venir a su mente, cayendo como un ancla dejándolo varado, su cabeza comenzó a doler.

_Él era un Nightray._

_No merecía recibir trato con la familia Vessalius. _

_Ada no merecía alguien como él. _

— _Nii-san. — Le había dicho Vincent en una ocasión en que fueron invitados a una fiesta de la sociedad. — ¿Sabes que es lo que más molesta de estas reuniones? _

— _¿Vince? — Le cuestionó confundido. Él menor le sonrió._

— _Todas ellas. — Dijo señalando con la mirada a un grupo de señoritas que los miraban y no dejaban de cotillear entre sí. — Me molestan demasiado. _

— _Pero… si tú siempre les sigues el juego. — Le respondió Gil con el ceño fruncido. _

_Vincent soltó una pequeña risa. _

— _Bueno, hay que sacarle provecho ¿No? Además… _— _Sonrió con lasciva. — Me divierte ver como creen que con sus "encantos" son capaces de cualquier cosa conmigo… cuando en realidad son ellas las que caen en su propio juego…_

— _Vince… — Gil le dirigió una mirada dura. — No hables así…_

— _Solo digo la verdad. — Sonrió de forma inocente. — Sino me crees ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo nii-san? _

— _¿Q-qué dices? _

— _Sabes que es cierto Gil, ellas solo te hablan porque miran antes tu físico que tu persona y en realidad lo primero es lo que único que les importa… están aquellas que saben disimular y aquellas que no, pero al fin y al cabo todas buscan lo mismo, un propósito para satisfacer deseos propios. _

— _Aún cuando digas eso… no creo que todas sean iguales, piensen o busquen lo mismo. — Sentenció un poco fastidiado. _

— _Bien, puede ser cierto. — Sonrió Vincent. — Pero dime ¿Quién? ¿Alguien como la duquesa Sherly? _

— _¡Vincent! _

— _Solo lo digo hermano para que lo tengas en cuenta. Así es la realidad, así es el mundo en el que vivimos: Escuchando palabras bonitas, buenos deseos, elogios que no esconden más que deseos personales. Es un simple juego. _

_Gil no quería creer a cada una de sus palabras. Solo prestar oídos sordos, fingir que nunca escuchó todo eso. Pero no podía, no podía cada que veía a una señorita linda acercársele y preguntarle su nombre, sus gustos, reír con esa tan marcada inocencia que no daba más claro que era mentira. Varias jovencitas así, eran ellas quienes le ofrecían dar un paseo a fuera, fingir interés y luego de ello encontrarse descaradamente en su habitación buscando algo más que abrigo y calma, dar curiosamente con una copa de vino, algo de ron o wisky. Siempre era lo mismo._

_Y entonces el juego comenzó a hacerse rutinario. Gil ya sabía lo que sucedería. Llegaría la noche y la dulce doncella con la que había pasado esa velada lo habría de invitar a su habitación para mostrarle algo que a él nunca le interesaría, buscaría sus besos, buscaría encontrarse con él entre las sabanas y la desnudes, en la calidez del ambiente y poder saborear sus gotas perladas recorriendo su torso. Ya lo sabía. Por eso siempre odio esa vida aristocrática que implicaba relaciones con personas que no le importaban porque sus intereses no eran los mismos… y nunca lo serían. Pero así era su vida, sus días y noches en la familia Nightray. Asesinando, tiñendo sus manos de sangre, disparando, apretando el gatillo tantas veces que sus manos ya no temblaran ante el miedo que la acción de sostener un arma traía otrora a su cuerpo. Y luego aquel juego de miradas, de interés fingido que tanto odiaba. Por eso siempre que llegaba a la parte de los besos decía un "Olvidé hacer algo, será en otra ocasión" y largarse de una buena vez por todas dejando a la señorita decepcionada en el lecho de la cama. _

_Pero no todas podían ser así. No como Ada. Ella no era así. Tenía tanto miedo de imaginarla así. Se negaba rotundamente a creerlo. _

Gil se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. Un dolor punzante no le dejaba en paz. Sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas querían surgir de nuevo.

« Que patético soy » Pensó bajando la mirada, tratando de cubrir su rostro entre sus mechones azabache. No quería que Oz lo viera así.

_Y entonces Gil pensó: Vanessa. Su hermana adoptiva, la hermosa Vanessa. Ella no podía ser como las demás. Ahí estaba la prueba clara de que Vincent mentía, no todas eran así. Se notaba en Vanessa, en su forma de hablar, de vestir y de tratar a los hombres. Ella no vestía con trajes ostentosos, prefería mil veces su formal y elegante saco y una falda solo para seguir los lineamentos de una señorita a arroparse con vestidos llamativos de distintos colores, con escotes marcados o con hombros descubiertos. Sabía que su hermana odiaba eso. Ella era la prueba. No todas las señoritas eran iguales. Y la respetaba por eso. Vanessa. Su linda hermana adoptiva… que a su vez no le despreciaba tal como lo hacían Ernest, Claude o Fred. Ella era una mujer que pensaba y no se dejaba llevar por el odio o el orgullo. Ella era una Nightray digna de respetar. _

— ¿Gil? — Preguntó Oz quien lo miraba extrañado, porque Gil no había dicho ni una palabra en minutos. — ¿Sucede algo? — Entonces vio como este de nueva cuenta trataba de serenarse. — Espera aquí. — Dijo Oz quien salió, pero el pelinegro no dejaba de tomarse la cabeza con las manos, recordando.

_Tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo. Si él llegase a recordar que sucedió en su infancia antes de Oz, tenía miedo de ver que lo que él buscaba no le traería más que tristeza, que pesadez. Pero ¿Cómo podía tener miedo sobre el pasado que no conocía cuando __no__ tenía miedo sobre el pasado que él mismo se había formado y el cual conocía a la perfección? _

_Recordó a Vanessa, en la oscuridad de su propia habitación, el velo lunar por la ventana. Ahí estaba ella irrumpiendo a su cuarto en el silencio de la noche. Él fumando un cigarrillo, contemplando la figura de su hermana parada en su puerta, solo con su pijama que consistían en un blusón que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con dos tirantes sosteniéndolo de sus hombros desnudos. Ahí estaba Vannesa. _

_Y entonces él se preguntó que hacía Vanessa ahí. _

_Ella le respondió: Tenía miedo. _

_Vanessa no era tan fuerte como él creyó._

_Ella tenía miedo y él solo quería saber que era a lo que ella temía… ¿Al decapitador? Seguramente eso era, pensó él. _

_Vanessa le contó. El insomnio no la había dejado dormir. El tic tac del reloj no hacía en ella más que la paranoia creciera. Que el decapitador llegara en cualquier momento y se llevara a alguien querido por ella. Entonces se levantó a mirar a la habitación de sus padres, a la de Elliot, incluso a la de Vincent y al final a la de Gil –no contaba con que él estuviese despierto-, solo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. _

_Pero no solo tenía miedo del decapitador._

_Tenía miedo de estar sola. _

_No por miedo a creer que en la soledad de su habitación el decapitador vendría a matarla._

_Tenía miedo de quedarse sola. Sus hermanos ya no estaban y Gil había sido atacado. Posiblemente el era el siguiente._

_Tenía miedo. _

_Tanto miedo…_

_Y Gil solo pudo mirarla con tristeza, con empatía… su fragilidad en esos momentos le hizo abrazarla._

_Y Gil comprendió que él también tenía miedo. _

_¿Pero de qué? _

Oz volvió a la sala y observó a Gil ya dormido en el sillón. Y en su rostro cansado estaba la prueba de las lágrimas en sus ojos hinchados. Entonces lo miró con tristeza. Tanto tiempo lo dejó.

Colocó la manta que había traído de su habitación sobre él para cubrirlo del frío de la noche.

— Gil. — Dijo en voz baja. — Quiero conocer toda la oscuridad que hay en tu interior… quiero serte de ayuda…

Entonces lo miró antes de retirarse a su propia habitación. Había tanto que hablar con su sirviente sobre lo que había sucedido en esos diez años que él no estuvo ahí.

Pero no era el momento correcto. En ese estado Gil no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sería más adelante.

Y cuando su amigo estuviera bien, hablarían.

Y también lo obligaría a casarse con su hermana si es que él solo estaba jugando con ella.

Sonrió. Sabía que eso no podía ser.

**Continúa.**

* * *

**Por más que intento no me gusta mi redacción XP por eso me tardé un poquito. Espero me digan sus opiniones :D no les cuesta y de paso me hacen feliz :3**

**Namarie! **


End file.
